Synapse
| elemental damage = 12.5 | crit chance = 50.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | introduced = | notes = }} The Synapse is an Infested bio-weapon that projects constant arcs of electricity. It is only available through Bio Lab Research in the Dojo. The Synapse can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Highest Critical Chance of all weapons, alongside the Dread and Amprex. *Instantly reaches its max range of 18m. *Large magazine size. *High base damage. *Fast reload time. *Imperfect accuracy, unlike the Flux Rifle, making shots easier to hit without precise aiming. Disadvantages: *Reliant on its high critical damage potential, which makes it ill-suited against Object-based health. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *When combining elements, damage is added last. *Limited range (18m). *Imperfect accuracy is worsened through Electric Shield. *Poor ammo efficiency. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *It is a good weapon to use against robotics, especially combined with Volt's Electric Shield. *To have an elemental combination not including , you will have to add Stormbringer and/or High Voltage as a placeholder. *With max Point Strike Synapse's crit chance can be increased up to 125%, ensuring critical hits while having 25% to proc Red Critical Hits, though a Rank 3 Point Strike will be sufficient to increase its crit chance to 100% if low on mod energy. *As mentioned above, using the Synapse in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield worsens the Synapse's imperfect accuracy. When using Heavy Caliber, the accuracy is somewhat low at even medium range. **As of , the Synapse can no longer do constant red crits when used in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield. *Compared to the very similar Amprex, the Synapse deals significantly more damage when fully modded, but does not have the property of the shots chaining to other enemies, making the Synapse better for single-target damage while the Amprex excels at crowd control. Trivia *Crafting the Synapse used to require 11 Mutagen Masses and 3 Forma before being announced as a mistake, reducing it down to 5 and 2 respectively. *The tendrils at the front end of the Synapse move, retracting and enclosing the muzzle upon holstering the rifle. This suggests the weapon is a living organism. *A Synapse is a nervous system structure that acts as a 'gate' between neurons, allowing electrical signals to be passed between nerve cells. Synapses help form the electrical pathways of the nervous system. *This weapon seems to be based on the Electric Crawler as it has similar lighting attacks. Media synapsedarthmufin.png Synapse Colour Customization.png|Synapse Colour Customization Warframe Synapse 2.0 (Correct Mods) Synapse_in_T3_Void_Def Warframe Synapse Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 12.6.1 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide Warframe Builds - ELECTRICITY DAMAGE FUN BUILD Update 16.6 SYNAPSE BUILD - I only see red! 5 forma - Warframe Patch History }} See also *Amprex, the Corpus equivalent of this weapon. de:Synapse fr:Synapse Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Assault Rifle Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons